


Better Me than Him

by Telara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telara/pseuds/Telara
Summary: Castiel and Jack are captured by demons. Castiel will do anything to protect the Nephilim.





	Better Me than Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/130217.html?thread=44553385#t44553385

Castiel wasn’t even sure how he and Jack had ended up locked in a warded cell in a warded building. Him, Jack, Sam, and Dean had been on hunt – nothing special really, just a ghost. It had mostly been just to show Jack the ropes, but when they had been questioning witnesses, they had decided to split up. Before Jack and Castiel had even gotten to the house of the victim’s brother, eight demons had surrounded them, all equipped with brass knuckles etched with Enochian symbols.

They had tried to fight them off, but it had been hopeless, and now Castiel had to face his failure every time he looked at Jack and saw the blood and bruises on his face. Castiel was a terrible protector.

“How about we have some fun with the little Nephilim before Asmodeus arrives?” one of the demons suggested, and the other enthusiastically agreed, grinning at Jack sadistically. Castiel quickly stepped in front of the Nephilim, shielding him with his own body, which made the demons laugh as they opened the cell and easily dragged the angel away by his hair, keeping an angel blade held to his neck as they closed in on Jack.

“No! Do what you want to me, but leave Jack alone,” Castiel said, and the leader of the demons stopped, looking at the angel, intrigued.

“Hm. Interesting. What are you willing to do to keep the Nephilim from harm?”

“Anything,” Castiel replied immediately, and the demons chuckled again.

“Castiel, you can’t-” Jack started to protest, but was interrupted by one of the demons.

“Sure he can. Besides, debauching an angel sounds more fun.”

Castiel gave Jack a look to tell him not to try and intervene, and with a single nod from the demon’s leader, Castiel was dragged out of the cell and pushed into the middle of the small room with all of the demons surrounding him.

“Kneel,” the leader said, and Castiel obeyed. That hadn’t been a surprising order. The one that came after it was, however.

“Show us your wings, angel.”

Castiel flinched, looking at the demon in shock, but he knew he had to do it, otherwise they’d hurt Jack. And he wasn’t willing to fail at protecting him again. So Castiel closed his eyes, and let his wings fill the room, shuddering as the demons started touching them as soon as they materialized, pulling on them and ripping out feathers, making his remaining plumage look even more pitiful.

“Look at these black, deformed monstrosities. No wonder heaven wants nothing to do with you,” the leader sneered, dragging Castiel’s head up by his hair to force him to look into the demon’s eyes. “But don’t worry. We’ll make your wings white again.”

Then the demon pulled its host’s cock out of his pants, and started fucking the angel’s mouth, making Castiel gag. He had to force himself not to fight them, or they might hurt Jack, and if they tried to do something like this to him, Castiel wasn’t sure if he could live with that.

When the demon pulled out, Castiel coughed, whimpering as the other demons continued tugging on his wings. The leader lifted up Castiel’s head again, making him look at Jack as the demon started stroking his erection. And then hot cum hit Castiel’s face, making flinch and shudder in disgust as the white liquid started dripping down his cheeks.

“Look here, little Nephilim. Your protector is on his knees, servicing a demon like a cheap whore. All because of you.”

Castiel opened his mouth to assure Jack that it wasn’t his fault, but a strong hand over his mouth silenced him, and all he could do was look at Jack, who seemed like he wasn’t completely sure what the demon had done to Castiel, but he was horrified regardless. Castiel tried to silently communicate to Jack that none of this was his fault, but the Nephilim still looked incredibly guilty.

“Leave him alone!” Castiel heard Jack yell at the demons, and screwed his eyes shut, a single tear making its way down his face, as the remaining demons around him started spraying his wings with their cum. And he still forced himself not to fight them, knowing that this was much better than the alternative.

“Told you we’d make your wings white again. Don’t you like it, Castiel?”

But Castiel wasn’t listening. All he could focus on was Jack, who was trying to break out the cell, looking like he was about to cry, as the demons pulled down Castiel’s pants, and two dry fingers breached him.


End file.
